No Escape
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: AULife couldn’t have been better for the 16 yr. old, miko Kagome Higurashi until she was kidnapped from her family’s shrine. The life she had come to know would soon end forever. For Kagome would soon find herself under the microscope of an obsessive
1. Stolen in the Dark of Night

Summary: Life couldn't have been better for the 16 yr. old, miko Kagome Higurashi until she was kidnapped from her family's shrine. The life she had come to know would soon end forever. For Kagome would soon find herself under the microscope of an obsessive doctor, a doctor who has been following her family for years learning all about Kagome and her special miko powers.  
  
Title: No Escape  
Chapter 1: Stolen in the Dark of Night  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Kagome smiled to herself the last of the tourists had left the shrine. She would be able to change out of her priestess robes and back into her normal clothes. Kagome then walked to the shrine's sacred well house. In her left hand she carried the dead body of a squirrel demon she had killed earlier that day. Demons still lived in the modern world today they had just learned to hide themselves well.  
  
She then slid the door to her family's home open. Kagome had the house all to herself tonight, her mother and grandfather had gone to visit her Aunt Minya and Sota was staying at a friend's house.  
  
"Finally I have the house all to myself."  
  
Kagome sighed as she made her way up the stairs slowly. Today had been one hell of a day; something deep inside of her told her that the day wasn't over yet.  
  
" Some times having a special gift was a curse. People always want me to purify something with my miko powers. I swear I'm starting to feel like I'm part of a freak show."  
  
After a relaxing bubble bath Kagome dried herself off and slipped into a pair of sweat pants and a light blue T-shirt. She then brushed out her long raven black hair, before tying up behind her.  
  
As Kagome made it to the stairs and took a step down the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. Kagome right hand shot out toward her bow and quiver that were propped up again the wall.  
  
'Something evil is inside of my house I can feel it.'  
  
The lights turned out suddenly leaving Kagome in the dark. Her visibility had now been turned down a notch.  
  
'Damn, I can still see but not as well as I could with the lights on.'  
  
Every sense in her body told her that it was a demon that was hunting her. The lights in the house flickered once giving her enough light to get a glance at the demon. It almost looked like Saber-tooth from X-Men.  
  
Kagome notched an arrow in her bow and aimed at the demon.  
  
"I think it's time you had a good cleansing."  
  
The demon just stared at her with his glowing read eyes. It was then Kagome realized that she had just walked into a trap. This demon was meant to distract her from something else. Kagome focused her miko senses; the others were hiding in the dark shadows.  
  
Kagome gasped as a ninja star whizzed by the side of her face. Causing her to drop her bow and arrow down the stairs. A seductive voice spoke from the shadows.  
  
"Oops, Saboar it would seem I've gone and cut her pretty little face."  
  
A calm voice spoke from behind of Kagome.  
  
"I am truly sorry for all of this."  
  
The man then wrapped a firm arm around Kagome's waist, as he placed a cloth soaked in chloroform over her mouth and nose. He then caught her against him as her body became limp. His brown eyes narrowed over at the woman standing next to the demon. The woman in black then pouted for her.  
  
"Aw, well you're no fun Nobunaga. I just wanted to have some fun."  
  
Nobunaga nodded at the demon.  
  
"Saboar make us a new door."  
  
The demon grunted as he plowed through the wooden wall. Nobunaga then pulled a needle and syringe out of his pocket. Drawing the miko's blood into it, he then tossed the syringe to the woman.  
  
"Yura make it so it looks like Miss Higurashi is gone for good. Oh and Yura you best hope that Dr. Onigumo is not to anger that she has been slightly injured. For he and my father had wanted her uninjured."  
  
He then disappeared in to the dark of night, with the demon Saboar following behind him. Nobunaga then turned his glaze down at the unconscious miko in his arms. His uncle had great plans for her plans that would change her life forever. He just wished his father had stayed out of it, for Nobunaga wanted no part of any of this madness. For right now he was suck in the middle of it with no way out.  
  
"Father, what kind of research is Uncle Onigumo doing and why are you giving him the funding to do it, and why do you need a Miko to complete it?"  
  
He stared up at the night sky as a helicopter spun down to pick him up.  
  
'Why do I feel that her life will never be the same? I know why because she will become a prisoner of my father and my uncle just like I am."  
  
(A/N: Story about the short Ch. Please tell me what you think about it thanks.) 


	2. A Demon's Capture and No Way Out

Summary: Life couldn't have been better for the 16 yr. old, miko Kagome Higurashi until she was kidnapped from her family's shrine. The life she had come to know would soon end forever. For Kagome would soon find herself under the microscope of an obsessive doctor, a doctor who has been following her family for years learning all about Kagome and her special miko powers.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha. This story idea is MINE! However, it was moonsilver who inspired me to write it.  
  
Title: No Escape Chapter 2: A Demon's Capture and No Way Out  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Genre: Angst/ Sci-Fi/ Romance.  
  
A/N: To all of you who asked me about Inuyasha and Co. all I can say is read this chapter and the next and then you will see.)  
  
His demon nose twitched as he pulled in the smells of the city. The times had really changed; some times he figured it wasn't for the better. Five days ago he had lost the woman he loved. He and his two friends had been searching for her since she disappeared. Then suddenly they had disappeared as well.  
  
A low growl came from his throat. He was being tracked he could smell them. What the hell did they want with him?  
  
His ears caught the sound of something whizzing through the air at him. Two darts landed into the tree behind him.  
  
'Tranq. darts their shooting tranq. darts at me.'  
  
A deep growl sounded from inside his throat, as the silvery- white haired demon bared his fangs. He was trapped, he then readied for their attack. His amber eyes flared red as he felt them coming closer. What was the demon planning?  
  
'They will pay Kikyo they should have never laid a finger on you. I'll take on each and everyone of them, if it means I'll get closer to finding you.'  
  
Three men stepped out of the shadows; one man was holding a handgun, the one to the left was holding a laser gun. The third man was unarmed. His long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail; the man's red eyes stared back into the dog-demon's amber orbs.  
  
Everything in the dog-demon's body told him that the third man was a demon, so it didn't matter what happened to him. Without warning a bolt of blue energy shot out toward the dog-demon, striking him in the shoulder.  
  
"Well if it isn't Inuyasha. What a surprise."  
  
Inuyasha's amber orbs narrowed at the men before him.  
  
"Feh. Surprise my ass Hiten you've been tracking me."  
  
Hiten smirked at Inuyasha.  
  
"So that's what I've been doing, and here I thought I had just been watching you."  
  
Inuyasha growled once more before he sprang into the air.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"  
  
Inuyasha managed to knock out the two men who had been standing beside Hiten. Once Inuyasha's feet landed on the ground he readied himself to attack Hiten once again.  
  
"Iron Reaver Sou..........."  
  
Inuyasha stopped in mid attack as three darts landed in his back.  
  
"You bastard........you had men hiding in the trees."  
  
He then struggled to get to his feet.  
  
"Just wait till I get my hands on you Hiten."  
  
Hiten laughed as a net was shot out toward Inuyasha, pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Damn you Hiten!"  
  
Inuyasha fought against the net that held him to the ground. Causing waves of electricity to attack him through the net.  
  
"AAAAAhhhhhhhuhhhh!" Inuyasha screamed as the electric energy pulsed throughout his body.  
  
'What the hell kind of net is this? It's draining me of my energy. I can feel myself getting weaker.'  
  
Hiten watched as a few humans and lower level demons went to collect the immobilized dog-demon. He then smirked over at Inuyasha once again.  
  
"I see you're the lucky one who gets to test out our new sutra nets."  
  
Inuyasha tried to fight again the net once more only to be lost in unconsciousness. Hiten then lifted Inuyasha up and over his shoulder.  
  
"Let's go we have what we came to get. I see no reason to stay any longer."  
  
Hiten then rose into the air carrying the unconscious dog-demon. He thought of one thing as he rose out of sight.  
  
'Naraku and Dr. Onigumo better be pleased with my catch of the day.'  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Kagome's head was spinning as she tried to sit up. A soft kind voice spoke to the side of her.  
  
"Careful don't sit up to fast."  
  
Kagome blinked a few times trying to clear her thoughts. She then remembered the demons in her house and that someone had come up behind her knocking her out. Kagome then was able to choke out a question. Her throat was so dry it felt like someone had filled it with sand.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Kagome was then slowly able to focus her vision on a young girl about seventeen. She had long chocolate black hair and matching chocolate eyes much like Kagome's. The girl then smiled lightly at Kagome as she told her, her name.  
  
"I'm Sango Neko."  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Her smile soon faded as she looked at Kagome.  
  
"You're in the lower half of Miasma Labs."  
  
Kagome then became confused. How could she be in the lower half of Miasma Labs?  
  
"Wait a minute you're telling me we're stuck in the basement of one of the labs that makes perfumes and demon repellent?"  
  
Sango shook her head.  
  
"We're more like prisoners."  
  
Kagome just couldn't understand what the inventor of Miasma Labs would want with her.  
  
"What would he need us for?"  
  
Sango just shrugged her shoulders. She's been stuck here for five months; she had also been informed that her family had already mourned her death thinking that she was dead.  
  
"For experiments what else."  
  
A look of horror found its way on to Kagome's face. Sango turned to face Kagome and saw the startled look on her face.  
  
"You're a Miko aren't you?"  
  
Kagome's mouth fell open at Sango's questions. How did she know? Kagome tried not to stutter as she answered her.  
  
"Yes, but how did you know?"  
  
Sango then pointed at the metal electric neck and wristbands that were locked around Kagome's neck and wrist.  
  
"The bands they placed on you pretty much tell me everything. Their what they put on the last Miko they had in here with me."  
  
"What happened to her Sango?"  
  
Sango shook her head as she made it over to one of the beds.  
  
"I'm not that sure, they took her out to do an experiment and then they never brought her back. So I just figure that she had either died or lost her mind, during the testing they were doing on her."  
  
Minutes later Kagome realized that the metal bands were on her to keep her from using her miko powers. Another five minutes passed inside of the little light blue room, when several men came into the room.  
  
"Alright Higurashi, the doc and your lab partner are awaiting for you so lets go Now."  
  
Kagome turned two sad eyes to Sango as she was pushed into the ice- cold hallway. Her heartbeat quickened as she walked down the hallway. One thought gripped her stomach, as she was lead down to the lab area.  
  
Would she make it through whatever experiment the doctor was going to use her for? Would she ever see Sango again?  
  
(A/N: Well that's it for this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh and for all of you guys who are asking me about To Have Dreams True. I'm kind of suck the chapter is called Operation Snowball: That all that I have so if you guys would throw me a bone it would be helpful. Thanks, Ciao, InuShemeeko.) 


	3. Blood to Blood

Summary: Life couldn't have been better for the 16 yr. old, miko Kagome Higurashi until she was kidnapped from her family's shrine. The life she had come to know would soon end forever. For Kagome would soon find herself under the microscope of an obsessive doctor, a doctor who has been following her family for years learning all about Kagome and her special miko powers.  
  
Disclaimer: I still haven't found a way to own Inuyasha so I'm sure I never will. Oh the song in this chapter is called: Tearing Me Apart by Lost Soul. By the way Lost Soul is me, so the song was written by me.  
  
Title: No Escape  
  
Chapter 3: Blood to Blood  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Once the sedatives had worn off Inuyasha became aware of where he was and he didn't like it one bit. His hands and legs were strapped into metal clasps that were welded into the table. Inuyasha's golden orbs took in the sights, sounds and smells around him, which he didn't fine to his liking.  
  
The room he was in was spotless, however it still smelled of blood, demon and human alike. His dog-ears took in the beeping sounds of machines and the cries of pain and torment of humans as well as demons, and it sickened him.  
  
Once Inuyasha's vision started to clear he slowly took in the room he was in. An upright table much like the one Inuyasha was strapped too stood across from him. The difference, the steel table was for the moment empty. Inuyasha looked around the room the best he could. Taking in the huge glass columns, there were three or four of them on each wall.  
  
Several of the large water filled columns suspended a life. A few of the columns held demons within them. Inuyasha then noticed that a few of them held humans within them. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight of two men of the cloth. Both men looked very much like Miroku could these men be Miroku's missing grandfather and father. Inuyasha then noticed the strange hole in each man's right hands. What the hell had happened to them?  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of lone footsteps heading toward the room in which Inuyasha was in. The smell of death and ciders found their way to Inuyasha's nose, making him want to retch. Inuyasha growled as a pair of swing doors opened, revealing to Inuyasha who the smell belonged too. A cold, hard voice then spoke to him from the shadows.  
  
"Why good morning InuYasha it's good to see that you are now awake."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't hold back his anger anymore. He knew the man standing before him was the reason Kikyo was missing and he was going to tell him where she was.  
  
"Feh...enough of the small talk I want answers now and you're going to give them to me."  
  
He let a cruel laugh slip through his lips.  
  
"Why Inuyasha I don't believe you are in a position to demand answers. For it is I who have you, and not the other way around."  
  
Inuyasha sneered over at the man standing in front of him.  
  
"You know what just shut up. I know who the hell you are. You're Dr. Onigumo Miasma and I know all about you under handed experiments. Now tell me what the hell you've done with Kikyo!"  
  
Onigumo took a few steps away from Inuyasha; he seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
"Ah yes, the young Miss Taeko. She was quite a powerful miko, however I'm afraid she couldn't handle my experiment. I was very disappointed in her. However I could not bring myself to dispose her body. For her mere beauty intrigued me, so her body now lies in a cryogenic state."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but look in the direction that Onigumo was looking. What he saw made his heart stop in his chest. He was staring at the lifeless body of the one he had loved with all his heart, and now she was gone forever. Onigumo pressed a button causing metal walls to come down and cut off Inuyasha's view of Kikyo, whose lifeless body was now being suspended in time.  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes glowed red as he let his anger fill his veins. Onigumo's laugh was callusing and cruel, his voice harsh as he spoke to Inuyasha.  
  
"I'd watch that temper if I were you. You don't want to hurt your partner do you?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking..."  
  
Inuyasha words were cut off as the labs large metal door slowly pushed open. Several large men came in escorting a young girl about sixteen Inuyasha guessed. A year younger then what his Kikyo had been.  
  
"Ki...kyo?"  
  
Dr. Miasma became amused by the dog-demon's reaction.  
  
"No she is not I believe her name is Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha just stared in wonder at the likeness between this girl and his once alive Kikyo.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Kagome's doe brown eyes widened as she took in the surroundings around her. There was a man in a white jacket that Kagome guessed was Dr. Miasma, standing next to an upright table. She gasped suddenly as she felt cold metal around her wrist and ankles, her other braces where still there as well.  
  
Kagome then focused on the demon that was strapped to the table beside of the doctor. From the little white ears on his head he was a hanyou, yet the jagged purple-pink stripes on the sides of his face told her that he had more demon in him then you would think. It was then that Kagome realized that he was breath taking and his golden orbs seemed to mesmerize her.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Onigumo smirked over at Kagome before he turned his attention back to Inuyasha. The demon's genealogy intrigued him making him want to know more about him. And so he had, had become obsessed with Inuyasha, so much so that he had done research on his entire family tree. Onigumo figured that Inuyasha could answer the questions the he had yet to figure out.  
  
He then turned his wild blue eyes toward Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, there is much about your family that I find a mystery."  
  
"Feh. Like what?"  
  
It wasn't like he cared the only reason why Inuyasha was playing along with the good doctor was so he could get information about his other two friends Shippou and Miroku. Onigumo continued on with what he had been saying.  
  
"Like the fact that your father took a human noble woman as his mate. Then when she became seriously ill she vanished with out a trace. Only to be mystery replaced by a female Hanyou with black hair and doe colored eyes."  
  
Inuyasha just continued to ignore the doctor as he spoke. Kagome took in each word as they were spoken. Her eyes widened as another person came into the room and began looking up records and prepping things. Onigumo kept talking as he made his way around them both.  
  
"You see Inuyasha. I figure out that it had to do with your father's blood. Some how his demon blood turned his human mate into a hanyou, and in doing so saving her life."  
  
"I have tried the blood transfusion experiment countless times. Each time the human did not survive. Why I didn't know until I took some dog- demon blood and fused it in a tube of human blood. The demon blood rejected the human blood thus killing the human."  
  
Inuyasha sneered over at Onigumo.  
  
"What's your point good doctor."  
  
There was no hiding the sarcasm that was laced in his voice. Dr. Miasma then smirked over at Inuyasha.  
  
"My point dear boy is that I believe the key to my success lies within your noble blood. I would have used your brother yet I know of his feelings for humans. Someday maybe I can figure out how to fix that."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help the cold sweat that he had broken into. It was plain to see that Onigumo hadn't figured out that it had nothing to do with his blood, but rather how the demon felt about the human.  
  
Inuyasha's golden orbs traveled over too look at Kagome. He then noted the strange metal bands on her neck and wrists. Dr. Miasma noted the look of curiosity that was on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"I see you have noticed the special bands that have been placed on Miss. Higurashi. Those bands are on her for my protection as well as yours Inuyasha. For she is a miko much like Miss Taeko was. However it is said that Miss Higurashi powers surpass those of Kikyo's."  
  
Kagome's hands balled up into fists as she stared at Dr. Miasma. Her main focus was on Onigumo and not the dog-demon. He had done nothing to her and seemed to be in the same boat as her. Her voice came out sounding harsh as she spoke to Onigumo.  
  
"You got that right. You...you...creep if my powers weren't being confined right now, you'd be the first thing I would purify."  
  
"I know my dear that is why I had your capture planned out weeks ago."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Kagome winced as Dr. Miasma cut open the front on her light blue T-shirt. She flinched as the doctor ran his rough hand over the smooth flat stomach, stopping at her well-rounded breast. Kagome felt sick to her stomach as she noted the look of longing in his eyes.  
  
"Such beautiful smooth skin. It's almost a shame to damage it, ah but one must answer the call of science."  
  
Kagome's skin quivered as the doctor wiped down the front of her chest, stomach and the back of her forearms with rubbing alcohol. Which caused goose bumps to jump up on her skin.  
  
Kagome squeezed her eyes closed as Dr. Miasma came up to her and slid a rather large needle into the veins of her wrists and at her elbow joints. He then attached the needle to tubing that was about medium sized. Inuyasha's nose twitched at the smell of the girl's blood, She looked so much like Kikyo yet he knew that she wasn't.  
  
Onigumo then turned his attention back to Inuyasha. An evil smile was spread across his face as he what his way back to Inuyasha. He rough hands were holding on to the ends of the tubing, which was not connected to Kagome.  
  
"I suppose now would be a good time to tell you how Kikyo died. I was very disappointed in her. Kikyo failed to fulfill my expectations, it was quit sad to see her mind and body turn against her."  
  
Inuyasha bared his fangs as he snarled at Onigumo.  
  
"What the HELL are you talking about?"  
  
Onigumo's gray-blue eyes became wild as he looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I mean that instead of the demon blood rejecting her blood. Her blood rejected it. There was a major energy surge and everything went black. Afterwards the young woman seemed to become weaker as the days went by. She began talking to thinks that weren't there. Kikyo had even lashed out at herself causing bodily harm to her self."  
  
"So you just figured you'd seal her up in a cryogenic chamber forever instead?"  
  
The look on Onigumo's face caused shivers to run down Kagome's back. She didn't like where he was taking his conversation. Kagome knew that she had to try and get out of there. There was no way for her to know what kind of creepy experiment the crazed doctor had in mind for her and the dog-demon named Inuyasha.  
  
Ignoring the pain that burned through the flesh of her neck and wrists. Kagome focused all her energy into trying to free herself. Onigumo's head snapped around at the crackling sound of electricity, to find a pink aura starting to surround Kagome's body. Smoking started to stream from the band on her right wrist. Onigumo gasped as Kagome eyes suddenly flew open glowing a bright pink.  
  
"It pains me my dear to have to do this to you. However you leave me with no other choice."  
  
With a nod of his head which gave an order. One of Onigumo's loyal scientists injected a serum into the back of Kagome's neck. Kagome gasped as the needle was slid into her neck. Onigumo smiled a wicked grin as he saw the shocked look on Kagome's face.  
  
"Don't worry my dear, it's only a light seductive enough to keep you from trying anymore tricks like that again."  
  
A small bead of sweat ran down the left side of her face as she felt her arms starting to go numb. Deep worry was etched across Inuyasha's face as he stared at Kagome. The girl didn't deserve any of this, Kikyo hadn't deserved this they all had been innocent in all of this. Onigumo turned his cold eyes back to face Inuyasha.  
  
"Now it's time to ready you for the experiment."  
  
Inuyasha tried not to flinch as Dr. Miasma inserted the long needles into the backs of his wrists and elbows, as well as several into his chest. Then the same plastic that was attached to Kagome was then attached to each needle imbedded into his flesh.  
  
Dr. Onigumo Miasma's cold harsh voice then spoke to the young scientists.  
  
"Mr. Ringo ready the machines."  
  
Then young man nodded and slowly pulled the lever that turned on the generator. The light flickered as the massive machine started to run. Onigumo clasped his hands together as he waited.  
  
A few seconds, later Inuyasha felt as if his life was being pulled away from him.  
  
'What the hell is going on here why do I feel so damn dizzy?'  
  
Inuyasha's now hazy eyes noticed the red liquid that was being pumped through the tubing. Still not sure as to what it was he watched as the liquid made its way over toward the girl. The red liquid was inches away from entering the girl's body when Inuyasha realized what the strange red liquid was.  
  
'Oh no! That bastard is going to try and fuse my blood with hers. Why didn't it dawn on me sooner? There must have been something on the needles he inserted into my body, causing my senses to become dull. Damn him.'  
  
He wanted to help her, but how could he was starting to feel a little weak from the loss of blood that was being forced from his body. Inuyasha knew that the girl named Kagome was about to go through a lot of pain and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. If he got angry and tried to fight, that would only cause his demon blood to become stronger. If it did that then the girl would more then likely die.  
  
*It doesn't matter what you do  
It doesn't matter what you try  
I'm stuck inside this nightmare  
Cuz, you can't save me now  
From all the horrors I'm about to face*  
  
Kagome's eyes flew opened and her breath caught in her throat as a strange burning sensation started to slowly fill her chest and arms. What the hell was going on?  
  
*You can't stop the pain  
As it rips me apart from inside  
What can you do as I fight to stay alive  
For the pain that I feel is driving me insane*  
  
Kagome cried out in pain as the burning sensation filled her veins. She felt as if her body was about to burn from the inside out. The fire that seemed to be burning inside her body now, made Kagome wonder if she could hold on to the reality that she once knew.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes. A light whisper then float from her lips. One so soft that only Inuyasha's dog-ears could hear it.  
  
"Help me..."  
  
*Somebody save me from this pain I feel  
Save me...  
Cuz it's tearing me apart inside  
tearing me apart inside  
This pain in me is like  
a nightmare set on wheels  
It turns, and turns inside of me*  
  
Kagome's breathing and heart rate suddenly started increasing. Her breathing coming out in short pants as she tried to stay in control of whatever was happening to her. Both Inuyasha and Dr. Miasma held their breaths as Kagome's heart rate continued to beat faster.  
  
'I've come so close this experiment must work this time.'  
  
'Come on you stupid girl don't die now.'  
  
All three men in the room stood stone still as Kagome's heart slowed and then came too a stop, flat lining on the screen. Something pulsed from inside of Kagome; her body shook once in agonizing pain.  
  
*This pain that I feel is real  
Cuz it's tearing me apart inside  
Save me before I die inside myself*  
  
Onigumo was surprised by the tear of remorse that slid free from one of Inuyasha eyes.  
  
'He doesn't even know this girl yet he morns for her death?'  
  
Hope flooded into Inuyasha's chest as his ears picked up on a faint beating sound.  
  
'She's alive, She's alive."  
  
Kagome opened two hazed over eyes at Inuyasha. She voice so weak it sounded like a whisper as she tried to talk.  
  
"Inu...yasha?"  
  
Inuyasha then watched as the girl slipped into unconsciousness. The machine that had been pumping Inuyasha's blood into Kagome's body, had been shut off the minute Kagome's body had started to have spasms.  
  
Inuyasha just thanked the heavens the girl named Kagome was still alive. He then felt his own eyes sliding shut as sleep over came him. One thing coursed through his brain as sleep clamed him. What would Dr. Miasma do to them now that this experiment was over? The next day could only tell what awaited them next.  
  
(A/N: Well that ends Ch. 3 hope it was enjoyable. Hmmm, I wonder what's planned for them next. I guess you will just have to wait and see. Ja ne InuShemeeko) 


	4. Ying and Yang, Sight to Might

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha; the story idea is the only thing I own.  
  
A/N: HAPPY EASTER!  
  
"dialog" 'thoughts'  
  
Title: No Escape  
Chapter 4: Ying and Yang, Sight to Might  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Her whole body ached, every muscle in her body felt as if it was on fire. She tried several times to open her eyes. However, the light always seemed to hurt them more. A soft moan came from her lips as a faded voice spoke from beside her.  
  
"Hey, take it easy there. Your eyes need time to adjust to the light."  
  
This served to only confuse her more. Who was talking to her and why would her eyes need time to adjust? Most importantly where was she? Kagome's head was spinning as she tried to sit up. Causing her to fall back into the arms of someone. She blinked a few times trying to bring the fuzzy face into focus and failed terribly.  
  
Kagome winced as she held her head in her hands. Why did her head hurt so much? She felt like she had a hang over, without the alcohol and toilet hugging. It was then that she realized that she was in a bedroom. However the only light that was in the room was the little bit that filtered in from the other room. The bedroom itself was dark; she felt the soft feeling of fur under her.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You'd be in what I now call home and no I'm not the one who brought you here. The good doctor and his brother Naraku did."  
  
Kagome was taken aback at the venom in his voice as he spoke their names. It was clear to her that there was no love lost behind the hidden figure and the men he just spoke of. The memory of the night demons had broken in to her home and taken her flashed through her mind. Kagome now remembered that she and others were hidden in the basement of Miasma Labs.  
  
"Why does my body ache all over?"  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes widened in the shadows, as more time past, his figure was becoming more and more visible to the dark.  
  
"You...you mean you don't remember what happened to you?"  
  
Inuyasha watched in the shadows as her head shook side to side.  
  
"No." She stated flatly.  
  
"Well what do you remember?"  
  
Inuyasha pressed, he needed to make sure the girl could remember who she was. If she couldn't then she was screwed, because the only thing he knew about her was that she was a miko. He continued to question her.  
  
"Do you know your name and where you came from?"  
  
Kagome frowned at him; the shadows on her face would have hidden the emotion on her face from a human. Inuyasha on the other hand was more demon than human so he could see just fine.  
  
"Yes, I know my own name. It's Kagome Higurashi. I'm the local miko in my hometown, or I was until I was kidnapped and brought here."  
  
Inuyasha sighed inwardly at least the girl knew who she was and where she came from. The only thing she looked like she couldn't remember was the fact she had been experimented on. He then heard a grasp come from within Kagome.  
  
"Kagome what is it?"  
  
Kagome took a step back away from him. She had all of a sudden become afraid of him.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"You're...you're a dog-demon."  
  
However the fact that he was a demon was not what had frightened her. It had been the pure fact that she was standing in a dark room. Yet she could see every facile line on his handsome face. The shape and golden color of his eyes, the curve of his lips, the pinkish-purple stripes on the side of his face, right down to his silvery-white hair.  
  
'That's impossible, I'm human I shouldn't be able to see this well in the dark. Wait, I shouldn't be able to see in the dark at all. When I was attacked by that bat demon, my eyes were damaged. The doctors told me that I would have night blindness for the rest of my life. How?'  
  
Kagome ran out of the dark bedroom, straight out into the open. What she saw caused her to freeze in her tracks. She was surrounded by plant life. Beautiful trees and green bushes were growing all around her, and she could even see mountains. Her heart sunk however when to the left of her newly rebooted eyes caught sight of a large green metal door. Kagome fell to the dirt ground as her heart sank into deep despair. It was then that she realized at she was now trapped with no way out. She cursed at the tears that forced their way out of her eyes, she was trapped inside this room with a demon and she'd be damn if she would let him see her cry.  
  
Inuyasha's keen nose picked up on the scent of he tears.  
  
'Damn, now she's crying.'  
  
He walked slowly out of the room to find her on her knees in the dirt. Inuyasha then walked in her direction. Once he reached her he placed a gently hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's not all that bad. I'll find a way out, I always do."  
  
Kagome flinched at his touch.  
  
"Get your hands off of me demon."  
  
A sour look made it's way onto Inuyasha's face.  
  
"You know what. I'd be careful whom I call a demon. After Dr. Onigumo's little experiment with you, you're on you're way to becoming a demon too. I was trying to help you, forget it now."  
  
Kagome gasped as she watched the silver hair demon walk away from her toward the forest. It all crashed down on her like a huge tidal wave. She now remembered that this demon's name was Inuyasha, the cold air in the lab as it brought goosebumps to her skin. Fear suddenly gripped her as she felt Inuyasha walking away from her.  
  
"Inuyasha wait! Don't go. Please stay with me."  
  
Inuyasha stiffened at the sound of her voice. Her voice was so soft and full of fear that she sounded like a mere child. He narrowed his eyes as he turned to face her.  
  
"If you think..."  
  
His words drifted off and his eyes softened as the sunlight bounced of the beauty of her face. Kagome's eyes were glazed over with tears as she watched him stare at her. She sniffed as she questioned him with her eyes. Once she had rediscovered her voice again she spoke to him.  
  
"I'm just so confused. I've never been able to see this well before. I...I just wish...I knew what was happening to me."  
  
Inuyasha cautiously walked over to her, he then held a hand out to her.  
  
"Look if you'll let me I'll show and tell you as much as I can."  
  
This only served to confuse her mind more as she looked at him. Her eyes caught the sight of the stripes one the side of his face. They seemed so pronounced, almost 3-D Kagome found herself reaching out to touch them.  
  
Inuyasha's amber pools widened as he felt the smooth skin of her fingers slide across the stripes on his face. His voice became deep and soft as he spoke her name.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome eyes widened as she realized that she had been running her fingers across the stripes on his left cheek.  
  
"So...rry. I-I don't know what came over me."  
  
She stuttered as she looked down at the ground. Inuyasha just shrugged.  
  
"It's really no big deal. Hey, you're not going to cry when I explain things to you are you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head as she answered him.  
  
"No. Why would I?"  
  
I was clear in the sound of her voice that she had no clue what he was talking about. Inuyasha sighed as he helped her up from the ground.  
  
"Here I'll show you. Just don't go to crazy ok, or they'll shoot a dart in here to sedate you."  
  
Inuyasha then mumbled something that Kagome barely caught.  
  
"Trust me I know...from experience."  
  
"Oh," was Kagome's only answer.  
  
She then followed Inuyasha led her through the man-made forest. Kagome was in awe at the trees and the some of the wildlife that they would run across. She then noticed that Inuyasha had led her to a crystal clear lake with a small waterfall. The water bubbled as it splashed down from above, creating what seem like diamond chips as it splashed back up.  
  
"It's so beautiful here."  
  
Inuyasha sounded indifferent as he answered her.  
  
"Yeah, if you're into all that romantic, mushy crap."  
  
Kagome frowned at the dog-demon's response. She then noticed that he was now pointing down at the reflective pool.  
  
"Look down there first and then I'll try to explain everything else the BEST I can, got it?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head as a way to tell him that he understood him. Regretfully nothing could have prepared her for what was awaiting her in that pool.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
She pulled in a shaky breath as she readied herself to look over the edge into the pool in front of her.  
  
'Ok, Kagome you can do this. Here goes.'  
  
Kagome gasped as she looked at the reflection that looked back at her. It was a girl with the same shape of her face, same long shoulder length raven hair. However the girl in the pool didn't have the same doe brown eyes that Kagome had. Hers were a rich dark honey color. Kagome then moved her fingers to her face; the girl in the pool did the same.  
  
She then looked up at the dog-demon with confused, pain filled eyes.  
  
"How? How did this happen?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he knelt next to her. He felt the pain she was feeling, for now her pain was fast becoming his. She would soon become a part of him.  
  
"You don't remember anything after Onigumo sedated you do you?"  
  
Kagome sadly shook her head no. Her mouth refused to form words right now.  
  
"You remember him talking about wanting to create is own demon?"  
  
She then choked out three words.  
  
"Yes, some what."  
  
Her pain and sadness continued to pour into his soul. Inuyasha's voice shook and cracked as he went on, causing him to clear his throat."  
  
"Well you and I were apart of the experiment Kagome. Dr. Onigumo pumped blood out of my body and forced it into your body."  
  
Kagome forced herself to her feet as she turned to look at Inuyasha's face.  
  
"How long was I asleep in bed?"  
  
Inuyasha placed a hand on his knee has he pushed himself up from the ground coming to stand behind Kagome.  
  
"Almost three weeks."  
  
She fought the tears in her eyes willing them not to fall. Her voice however betrayed her as it cracked.  
  
"So am I going to be a demon like you?"  
  
Inuyasha reached out to touch her shoulder, but drew it way. Damn it wanted to touch her; he suddenly had this yearning desire to feel her lips looked against her's. Stupid demon law, now that she shared his blood he was bound to her. Furthermore, one day he would have to take her as his mate. Inuyasha had no choice of that both Naraku and Onigumo knew that from the beginning.  
  
'Damn, them to hell.'  
  
Inuyasha's eyes quickly looked up a Kagome to see if she had heard his thoughts, nope nothing yet. In turn he then answered Kagome's question.  
  
"No you'll be a hanyou, like my mother was."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I ask how she died?"  
  
Inuyasha's face took on a look filled with pain and anger.  
  
"She and my father were murder by Onigumo and Naraku."  
  
Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha. Suddenly without warning she threw herself into his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha in return slowly hugged her back.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago."  
  
Inuyasha gripped Kagome by her shoulders, as he turned her toward the bushes.  
  
"Someone's coming, stay here."  
  
Inuyasha growled deeply and his eyes glowed red as a tall man about 6 ft and dressed in a suit and his long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail walked into their confinement. The man smirked at Inuyasha when he heard the deep rumble in his throat, and glowing red eyes.  
  
"Now, now Inuyasha. I'm only here to see how your mate is doing. My brother told me that you were very aggressive the other day. Now why was that Inuyasha?"  
  
His now red eyes narrowed at the man now.  
  
"He hurt her when he was looking her over. Your brother wounded her on purpose, just so he could see if her wound would heal like mine. Which it didn't!" Inuyasha growled, as he moved closer to Kagome.  
  
The handsome older man weaved his way pass Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, well my brother Onigumo has always been straight forward."  
  
He then made his way toward Kagome.  
  
"Well good morning Ms. Higurashi I apologize for my brother's cruelness. This is the first time it has worked, with out the human dying a slow death or bursting into flames. If you would just come over here for a minute."  
  
Kagome flinched and backed away from him. She got a bad feeling from his aura. His deep maroon eyes flashed as he reached out to grab her. Inuyasha growled and leapt toward him.  
  
"Hands off Naraku. Can't you see she doesn't trust you?"  
  
Just as he was about to attack, Inuyasha felt two Tranq. darts pierce the flesh of his neck. Kagome screamed and ran toward him.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
She slumped to the ground beside him. Naraku became amused as he watched Kagome brush a strand of hair away from Inuyasha's face.  
  
'Interesting, very interesting indeed, the girl has only been awake for a few hours and she has already developed feelings for the demon. That is something my brother will be very interested in.'  
  
He raised a hand to stop his men in their tracks as he continued to watch the two in front of him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha's eyes started to become dull and hazy as the sedatives started to kick in. His voice was soft as he spoke to her.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you. I promise."  
  
Kagome smiled at how sure he was of himself. Even though she knew he couldn't. The sedatives they shot him with must have been a strong dose. For she could see that the lids over his beautiful amber eyes were starting to droop.  
  
Naraku wrapped a firm hand around Kagome's arm as he pulled her from the ground. The motion had been so quick it forced Kagome to fall into Naraku's arms. Curiosity over came her as she watched his eyes widen in surprise. Kagome then realized that he must have seen her newly colored dark honey eyes.  
  
"Remarkable."  
  
Naraku stated as he lifted a hand to her face causing her to yell at him.  
  
"Get your hands off me!"  
  
He then tightened his grip on her making her wince in pain. That one tiny wince was all Inuyasha needed to awaken him from his drugged stupor. A deep snarled ripped its way out of Inuyasha's throat as he sprang into the air. His anger reflected in the deep red glow of his eyes.  
  
"You hurt her, I told you not too. Now I will show you what happens when you can't listen."  
  
Just as his attack was about to connect, there was a whistling sound as something soared through the air and slammed into Inuyasha body pinning him to the ground. Kagome eyes widened as she watched the net pin him to the ground. He had been trying to protect her. She watched as he fought against the net. Tears sprang from the corners of her eyes as he screamed in agony, as shocks of electricity surged his body.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh!"  
  
Naraku smirked at Inuyasha as he looked down at him.  
  
"Why Inuyasha I thought you would have known better than to struggle with our sutra nets. Does this girl mean so much to you now?"  
  
However, Inuyasha could not answer him now, for he lay unconscious beneath the net. Kagome's free right hand suddenly found the side of Naraku's face. Naraku's maroon eyes became cold and dark as glared down at Kagome.  
  
"You little bitch. How dare you?"  
  
He then nodded toward the men to remove the net from the unconscious dog-demon. Kagome struggled against Naraku's steel-like grip as she tried to go to Inuyasha's still form.  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
She then found herself doing something she hadn't done since she was little. Kagome clamped her mouth around Naraku's arm and she bit down hard. She just didn't know how hard until his scream of agony was mixed with the soft squish of broken flesh. The tangy taste of his blood stung her tongue as she released his arm.  
  
Kagome backed away from Naraku and made her way toward Inuyasha's motionless body. She crouched down toward, her rich dark honey eyes watched Naraku as he clutched his bleeding arm. A hissing sound mixed with a lower soft growl came from her throat as her eyes flashed a red warning sign to him. That read: "You any closer to me and I'll rip that arm of yours off."  
  
"Very well Ms. Higurashi, I will leave you until next time. For you have given my brother and I all we need to know for now."  
  
She shivered as she watched them leave. His voice had been so cold and full of hate, at first she had thought that Naraku was different then his brother. Now she knew that it wasn't true, for both men were heartless.  
  
Kagome's newest fear was what tomorrow would bring her. The shear thought of tomorrow made the bile in her stomach rise to her throat. She then reached over and brushed a few more strands of Inuyasha's hair out of his face.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry you were hurt because of me. You were only trying to protect me."  
  
She then laughed. "If I would have known that all I had to do was bite him I would have done it sooner."  
  
Kagome then place both hands under Inuyasha arms as she slowly dragged him inside.  
  
'Well no demon strength yet, god Inuyasha you're heavy.'  
  
A/N: That's all for now thanks for reading R&R if you can. Next time Ch. 5 Nails to Locks. Ja ne! Tainted InuShemeeko 


	5. Nails to Locks

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns him and she is very lucky. I own the story idea.  
  
"dialog"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
Title: No Escape  
Chapter 5: Nails to Locks  
By Tainted InuShemeeko  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of wood popping and crackling as if it was burning. He softly opened his slightly sluggish eyes; he winced as he rubbed his sore neck.  
  
"Damn Tranquilizer darts."  
  
He smiled at the feel of warm air hitting his face. His eyes danced as he caught sight of the fire burning slowly in the bedroom. His smiled turned to a frown when he realized that he was the only living-breathing thing in the room. Where the hell was Kagome, and how long had he been out of it?  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha speed out of the room and into the man made forest screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome where are you?"  
  
He soon found himself racing toward the lake that he had taken Kagome too. Just as he was about to push some branches aside, Kagome appeared in front of him a towel wrapped around her slim waist, her well-rounded breasts helping to hold the towel around her.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, you're awake I was starting to worry about you."  
  
Sudden appearance of Kagome's voice; caused Inuyasha to jump up into the air. He landed on his butt, and then slid down the pebbled slope. Kagome screamed as he slid right toward her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! No..."  
  
Inuyasha slammed his claws into the ground in attempt to stop himself. However his claws just slid right through the dirt.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!"  
  
Kagome managed a small scream as Inuyasha's body slammed into her.  
  
"Eeeppp. Inuyasha!"  
  
Her body hurled backwards toward the lake with a loud splash. The dog- demon soon followed suit. Kagome coughed, and gagged as she pulled her head out of the shallow water. Inuyasha choked in turn as he tried to lift himself up off of her. However his know soaked haori weighed him down. He then noticed that he was straddling a now naked Kagome beneath him.  
  
"Um...I...uh...I mean."  
  
Inuyasha stammered as he tried to remove himself from on top of Kagome she in turn just started to giggle.  
  
"Uh...what's so funny?"  
  
Kagome continued to giggle as she stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it. You look so cute when you're wet."  
  
Inuyasha growled as he stood up and walked back to shore. Profanities slipped from his mouth as he rang the water out of his clothes.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
His voice was harsh as he spoke to her.  
  
"What'd you want?"  
  
His shining orbs locking with her dark honey ones. It was in that moment that he really took in her beauty. The water running down every curve of her body, only amplified how beautiful she really was. Her long black hair, that went to her firm buttocks as water dripped from each strand. The breathtaking bounce of her breast as she shook her hair, the curve of her hips, right down to her shapely long legs.  
  
Inuyasha shook his as he looked back at Kagome's hair.  
  
'What the hell? Her hair was a little bit over her shoulders yesterday. Now today it looks like its grown nine inches or more.'  
  
"Um...Kagome how long was I asleep?"  
  
"Almost three days I think. Why do you ask?"  
  
Inuyasha swallowed as he spoke to her.  
  
"Your hair has gotten longer. Did...did you know its gotten really long in three days?"  
  
Kagome simply nodded at him, before she answered.  
  
"Yeah I noticed. You were really out of it so I couldn't really ask you. So I just figured it was just a small part to becoming half- demon."  
  
She then looked at Inuyasha in his wet clothes. His haori clung to the front of him now; his hakama clung to his legs as well.  
  
'Oh, Kami help me. He almost looks good enough to eat. Eeep, what am I saying I barely know him. On top of that his is a demon.'  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he stared at Kagome. There was a musky smell mixing in with her sweet flowery scent. It was then that Inuyasha realized that the strange new scent was the scent of her arousal.  
  
'She's...she's aroused. Why would she be...?'  
  
Inuyasha's thought trailed off when he realized that she was looking right at him.  
  
'What me? She's aroused because of me, but why?'  
  
He then looked down at his wet clothes and realized that it was clinging to his body. Kagome shook her head when she realized how long she had been staring at Inuyasha.  
  
'I've got to get a hold on myself. I'm actually finding him to be very attractive. What am I saying? Oh, who am I kidding my body isn't my body any more. It's changing in to someone else. I'm changing into someone else.'  
  
Her mouth finally started to work to where she could speak again.  
  
"Well I guess we should get your clothes dried and get some dry ones on. I for one need some."  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he helped her out of the water. He as well had become aroused today. He was just glad that Kagome's sense of smell was still that of a human's. He was able to hold himself back at the scent of her arousal. However, Inuyasha was unsure if Kagome would be able to do the same when she was able to tell when he was aroused. The changes that were now taking place within her body were foreign to her.  
  
Inuyasha then sighed to himself.  
  
'I just hope I can control myself when she comes in to heat. That's going to be tough.'  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Naraku stood behind his brother as they both watched the two in the black and white camera.  
  
"It appears Onigumo that after all the years of doing this experience it has finally worked."  
  
Onigumo's response was only a cruel dark laugh. A man dressed in black came up behind Naraku and spoke.  
  
"Naraku sir, your son just called he wishes to know if you will be joining him for dinner tonight? Or, shall he be dinning alone again tonight?"  
  
His voice was steady as he answered.  
  
"Tell my son I shall be joining him tonight."  
  
The man nodded and then turned and disappeared through the door.  
  
Some how he was going to replay his son for all the hardship he had been through. He knew that his brother had forced him to help with the capture of the miko that was now a wonderful part of this experience. Naraku also knew that his son had no idea if she was still alive. He'd find a way to tell him that she was indeed alive.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Kagome sighed as she tied the bow in the back of her kimono. She wasn't into wearing them, but that's all she had found. Kagome had chosen a green one with red and white flowers on it. Her eyes caught sight of her nails as her reached out for the brush to brush her hair. They were a lot longer then she remembered them. She could cut them, however she also knew that they would grow right back to the length they were now.  
  
She smiled as she heard Inuyasha coming out of the bathroom. Inside the bathroom was a sink and a toilet and that was it. Inuyasha continued to mumble curses under his breath until he saw Kagome standing in the room.  
  
"Why couldn't all my clothes be red, or at least have red in them? I mean if I have to stay cooped up in here. You think they would at least let us chose our own clothes."  
  
Kagome giggled as she watched Inuyasha fool with the sash around his waste. His hakama, (pants) were white, while his haori was white with magenta lightening bolts across the shoulders and sides.  
  
"Well I for one think you look very handsome."  
  
She then smiled over at Inuyasha.  
  
"Here let me help you with that."  
  
Kagome leaned forward and started to help him with the overly long sash.  
  
"I see you're not used to a sash this long huh."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled something just before he spoke.  
  
"No, my brother is the one who was into dressing in the proper way of a lord not me."  
  
"Oh." Was Kagome's answer as she finished tying his sash.  
  
Kagome spoke to him as she started to stand in front of him.  
  
"There all done."  
  
Kagome replied as she stood up. Her lips were inches away from his and his to her's. Bright amber eyes suddenly held with a pair of deep dark honey ones. Inuyasha found himself leaning forward towards her as his lips brushed lightly again her's. From that light brush the kiss seemed to turn into something more.  
  
Inuyasha himself wrapped his arms around her waist as the kiss deepened. Her sweet flowery scent was once again mixed with the musky scent of her arousal. Kagome's head was spinning as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. It was then that the two of them broke the kiss. Each staring at the other, as if they were trying to figure out what had just happened between them.  
  
Once her breath was caught Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha. She then went and picked up her brush as started to brush her raven locks once more. Suddenly a gentle hand took hold of her hand and gentle pulled the brush out of her grasp.  
  
"Here let me do that."  
  
After a few minutes of Inuyasha brushing her hair, Kagome felt herself relaxing in his presence. She found herself pulling in Inuyasha's pine and river scent, which she found, relaxed her even more. However before sleep claimed her Kagome found herself turning to face Inuyasha.  
  
"I could do yours next. Unless...you rather I didn't."  
  
Inuyasha crawled from behind her and sat Indian style in front of her.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me. Just try not to pull it all out, or tear my ears from the top of my head okay."  
  
Kagome nodded lightly as she slowly pulled the brush through his slivery-white locks. She found his hair to be pleasing to the touch as well as beautiful. As she sat behind him brushing his hair, Kagome breathed in the fresh pine scent that was softly rolling off his hair as well as his body.  
  
She soon found herself needing answers. Answers Kagome was sure that  
only Inuyasha could give her.  
  
"Um...Inuyasha?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kagome took a quick breath as she readied herself to ask her question.  
  
"What else of my body is going to change? I mean first it was my  
eyes, then my hair and nails. What's next? It's not like I get to  
chose any of this stuff that is happening to me."  
  
At first he was a lost for words. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to tell  
her. His father, Toga had readied his mother from the change. His  
mother, Izayoi had agreed to everything. Kagome on the other hand had  
been forced into it.  
  
"Well next will probably be your agility. Then the more trying  
things will start. Your scent of smell will heighten, followed by your  
hearing. And then..."  
  
His voice trailed off from there. Kagome seemed to notice that he had  
stopped however; she decided not to press him for an answer right  
away. Instead she asked him this.  
  
"So what will happen with my agility?"  
  
Inuyasha shifted his weight as he sat. His mind was trying to find the  
right way to answer her.  
  
"Well, you'll become faster, and stronger. Your body will be  
able to run long distances without getting as tired as you would as a  
regular human."  
  
A small smile found it's way onto Inuyasha's face. Unfortunately,  
Kagome was still sitting behind him. Her brush was still running  
through his hair, so she was unable to see the smile.  
  
"Feh, you'll even be able to land on a tree branch in one jump."  
  
Kagome's mouth widened as she took in this new information.  
  
"Really? That's amazing."  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere Kagome remembered that Inuyasha had stopped  
short on telling her what was going to happen to her in the end.  
  
"Uh...Inuyasha? You never finished the sentence you started before  
you started talking about tree climbing."  
  
His amber orbs widened suddenly as he thought about what he hadn't  
said yet.  
  
"Oh, didn't I?"  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
Inuyasha stood up suddenly he then turned to look at Kagome. Right  
before he sat down beside her.  
  
"I didn't finish telling you because I figured you weren't going  
to like it."  
  
Kagome sighed as she lay the brush down on the bed.  
  
"Well, whether I like it or not doesn't really matter does it?  
It's not like I have a choice about it."  
  
Inuyasha sighed sadness building with in his eyes.  
  
"Guess you right. The one thing that will happen that I didn't  
want to tell you was telepathy."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and her face took on a confused look.  
  
"Telepathy? You mean I'll be able to hear people's thoughts?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head slowly.  
  
"Not just anybody's thoughts, but you'll be able to hear my  
thoughts."  
  
She took a few minutes to pull in all that Inuyasha had just told her.  
  
"I'm guessing that you'll be able to hear mine?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head as he stood his back now facing her.  
  
"From what my mother told me it was very draining. All my  
father's thoughts would come at her at once. So they would all be  
jumbled together. She also told me that it was my father who kept her  
sane."  
  
Kagome's curiosity got the better of her and she found herself asking  
him,  
  
"How did he do that?"  
  
Inuyasha voice seemed to grow soft as he spoke.  
  
"Well, he couldn't stand the pain that she was in so he marked  
her as his life mate. So the thoughts in her mind faded, because their  
mating had been complete. If my mother and father met under different  
circumstances, father would have asked her permission to do it first  
even though they had already decided to be come mates."  
  
Kagome's voice was soft her response simple.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well we won't have to worry about that for a while right?"  
  
Inuyasha was slow to answer at first.  
  
Uh...yeah right. As long as we um...keep touching down a notch we'll be good."  
  
Kagome blushed as she thought about the kiss that happened moments ago. She then noticed the red that was now flushing Inuyasha cheeks. Kagome then walked slowly over to Inuyasha a small smile upon her face.  
  
"Touching, you mean like this kind of touching?"  
  
Kagome's nose twitched as his river fresh pine scent flooded her senses. She then ran her long index finger of her right hand over the zigzagged pinkish purple stripes on the side of his face. Inuyasha pulled in a deep breath as a low purr came from him. The purring increased as Kagome's fingers moved to rub the insides of his ears.  
  
"Kagome you're going to get into trouble if you keep that up."  
  
Her smile widened as her voice because more alluring. Kagome then spoke in a teasing voice.  
  
"Oh really and what could this big dog boy do to a miko like me?"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and smirked as he looked at the playfully grin on her face.  
  
"Something like this."  
  
Before Kagome could react Inuyasha had playfully pinned her to the ground. Her head spinning as his rugged forest scent tickled her sense once more. Inuyasha smirked down at her as he held her down.  
  
"For someone that's a powerful miko, you sure do like trouble don't you?"  
  
Inuyasha then nipped at her nose playfully.  
  
"I told you not to touch me."  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Sorry. Guess I just had to find out things for myself."  
  
She shook her head lightly as Inuyasha's scent started to become stronger, and a new musky scent was now mixing in with his scent. Making it even more intoxicating to her.  
  
'What is going on hear what happening to me now?'  
  
All thoughts were wiped from her mind as Inuyasha lips were suddenly pressed firmly again hers. She lost all reason and worry as the kiss suddenly lit a fire within her body. What was she to do? How was she going to control this tingly feeling deep within herself.  
  
(A/N: Yes I know that I'm evil. No I didn't do this on purpose it just turned out that way. Chapter 6: Learning One's Scent, The Plot Thickens. Sesshomaru and Rin have a cameo, right before they have their own spin out from this story so enjoy. Ja ne! Tainted InuShemeeko. R/R please.) 


	6. Learning One's Scent, the Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha characters no matter how much I wish I  
did. Nor to I own the song Irresistible by The Corrs.  
  
(**A/N:** There shall be some fluffiness sometime in this chapter. Just thought I would warn you guys.)  
  
Title: **No Escape**  
  
**Chapter 6: Learning One's Scent, The Plot Thickens**  
By _Tainted InuShemeeko  
  
_ The wind whipped his long slivery locks behind him, as he moved through the tall grass. The scent of his little brother covered this area, yet it was growing weaker with the passing weeks. His piercing amber orbs watched as a girl about the age of eight skipped through the grass humming as she picked flowers. The great demon lord then looked down at the small green retainer at his side. The small servant mumbled something as he covered his ears.  
  
"Stupid, worthless human, I still don't understand why the Master puts up with her."  
  
The demon lord smirked at his retainer.  
  
"Jakken does her humming bother you that much?"  
  
The small green retainer name shook his head as he stuttered.  
  
"N-nnnoo, my Lord Sesshomaru I was just thinking of your sensitive hearing."  
  
Sesshomaru turned and continued onward. His voice became demanding as he spoke.  
  
"Rin that is enough, stop it."  
  
The young girl dropped her flowers as she nodded her head and hurried toward her Lord.  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
Sesshomaru then stopped in his tracks. Something was following them and it didn't seem to be afraid. His amber orbs then drifted down to the young girl.  
  
"Rin go to Ah Un. Jakken keep Rin safe, and stay on guard."  
  
Jakken nodded as he gripped his staff of heads and stood in front of Rin and Ah Un. Sesshomaru scanned the area as he readied himself for an attack.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Kagome's head was spinning as she took in the strange musky river scent that seemed to be permeating from Inuyasha's body. The heated tingling feeling between her legs increased as Inuyasha's lips pressed firmly against hers.  
  
_[Don't want you for a weekend  
Don't want you for a day  
Don't need love divided  
Don't want to feel this way  
See I want you to need me (the way I need you)  
Just like I need you ( the way I see you)  
_ _ And I want you to see me  
Like no-one before]  
_  
Kagome's fingers trembled as she undid the long purple and blue sash from around Inuyasha's waist. Her hands then slid inside of his white and magenta colored haori. Her soft feminine hands slid from Inuyasha's abs to his ribs, her hands were then suddenly on Inuyasha's shoulders. Inuyasha gasped and pulled out of the fiery kiss as he felt his haori fall to the ground.  
  
"Kagome are you sure about this? I mean we don't really know each other that well yet."  
  
The pleasing musky river scent was so intoxicating to Kagome's new sense of smell that the only thing she could do was tell him yes.  
  
_ [Irresistible, natural, physical,  
It's indefinable - magical, illogical  
So make -you-mineable, you're mine]  
_  
Inuyasha's body was responding to Kagome's touches in a way it never had for Kikyo. His demon instincts were becoming very interested in Kagome now, Inuyasha's body could tell by the way her body was now moving against his that she was becoming just as interested in him.  
  
Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest as she pressed her lips against Inuyasha's in a rapturous kiss. Kagome soon found herself struggling against this strange desire to be with Inuyasha, and to taste the salt of his skin against her tongue.  
  
_'What am I doing? Can I really want to be with Inuyasha?'  
  
_ She knew the answer too both of her questions. What was she doing? She was about to commit herself to the young dog-demon lord. Could she really want to be with him? Yes she could because she was no long just a human or a miko.  
  
_ [So can't you see I'm tortured  
Oh can't you hear my pain  
If you just let me show you  
I'll be your summer rain  
Then you'll feel that you want me (the way I'm feeling)  
The way I want you (the way I want you)  
And you know nothing's better  
It's like nothing before]  
_  
Inuyasha was losing control of his senses. The more he tried to fight the need to feel Kagome's smooth flesh against his own the more his demon instincts kicked in telling him to take her. His body trembled as he felt his member harden with the need to explore every inch of Kagome's wondrous body.  
  
_ 'I can't do this I can't give in to the urge to mate with her. I'm better then that. Damn father warned me that it would be hard to resist a female at times. Feh, the fact that she is nearing her monthly cycle isn't help either.'_  
  
Inuyasha's mind continued to wander through ways to resist her, as Kagome broke their kiss to stand before Inuyasha.  
  
_ 'Ok, so as long as Kagome's kimono stays on I'll be ok. A few kisses and friendly touches and I'll be able to ignore my nagging call of the wild so to speak.'_  
  
Inuyasha relaxed a little bit, because he figure that a woman who seemed as shy as Kagome, plus having to deal with being turned into a hanyou. He figured there was no way her demon instincts would have kicked into mate yet. Unfortunately he was about to be proven how wrong he really was.  
  
_ [Irresistible, natural, physical  
It's indefinable- magical, illogical  
So make - you mineable, you're mine]_  
  
Kagome slowly undid the red sash that held her kimono to her. Inuyasha's golden orbs widened as he watched Kagome's green, red and white kimono fall from her shoulder and gathered around her ankles.  
  
_ 'Oh let's scratch that first one. Seeing how it looks like some of her demon instincts are kicking in. Just as long as sh...eeeee...'_  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts came to a stand still. When he realized that Kagome had moved closer to him, her warm breath tickled the nape of his neck as she kissed it. She then licked her lips, her tongue enjoying the salty taste of his skin. It was then that Inuyasha's mind finished the sentence that it had started earlier.  
  
_ 'doesn't break my skin in any way I'll be able to fight it.'  
  
_ Kagome playfully pulled at the white sash the held his pants on. Her face flushed red when she saw how well endowed Inuyasha truly was.  
  
"Wow, I figured you'd be nice there. I just never expected you to be so...so large."  
  
Inuyasha smirked when he heard Kagome's response.  
  
"Well, actually this isn't its real size you know. I am a dog demon."  
  
His voice became husky as he wrapped a firm arm around Kagome's waist pulling her firmly against his firm chest. The moment her flesh touched his, Inuyasha's member seemed to spring to life with the want and need of Kagome.  
  
_ [Now you feel what I'm feeling (don't you feel what I'm feeling)  
Don't you know that it's more (it can take you places)  
It can take you places  
Like never before]_  
  
Kagome's thoughts were disturbed as Inuyasha's heated lips locked once more with his. Her raven hair dipped away from her back as Inuyasha lowered her down on to the futon their were given to sleep on. Her breath was stolen from her, as the strange tingling feeling came from her thighs one more. Kagome broken the kiss as she slowly licked the side of Inuyasha's neck one more.  
  
_ [Irresistible, natural, physical  
It's indefinable- magical, illogical  
So make - you mineable, you're mine]  
_  
Inuyasha flinched when one of Kagome's fangs grazed the side of his neck, allowing a small amount of blood to pool from the small wound. His flesh quivered as he felt Kagome's tongue run across the small wound.  
  
_'Damn. So much for hoping number two wouldn't happen.'  
_  
Inuyasha's body tensed as he felt Kagome's teeth nip at his neck yet again, right before he felt her two small K-9's pierce wholly through the skin on his neck. He cursed inwardly as his demon instincts started to kick in slowly. Inuyasha then moved his lips away from Kagome's as he slowly run his tongue down her neck. Kagome's flesh was pleasing to Inuyasha's taste buds for she was both salty and sweet. There was a small flicker of red in Inuyasha's eyes, before they returned to their stunning golden color. One thought kept repeating itself to him as he continued to kiss Kagome's body with his tongue. He flicked his tongue over each one of Kagome's nipples before once again, running his tongue over his chosen spot in her neck.  
  
_ 'Once I do this. Once I mark her as mine I can't go back on it, I have to stay with it till the end of time. I think I can do that, I've only known Kagome for a short time, but already I feel like I've know her my whole life. Yes I can, I will take a step ahead of my half-brother. I even think that I'm starting to fall in love with her. Am I really in love with her?'  
_  
Inuyasha's body wasn't even giving his mind a chance to think the thought through, because his teeth were already starting to lower down onto the pulsing vein found in Kagome's neck. The minute his fangs pierced her tender flesh, causing a small amount of her blood to pool in side his mouth. The second her sweet-tangy blood hit his taste blood he had his answer.  
  
Yes, yes he loved this strange woman who had been thrown into his life. Inuyasha was pretty sure that he had never felt this way over anyone before, not even his beloved Kikyo, god rest her soul. With Kikyo he was never really sure of himself. They was times when he spent more time in the human form that he, then the hanyou like form he was in now. There was one transformation that Inuyasha was unsure if Kagome could even stand to look at which was his true demon form. However unlike his father and half brother Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was unable to stay in his large dog form any longer then a half an hour at the most.  
  
"Kagome are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you want to be my mate?"  
  
Kagome's passion dark honey brown eyes gazed up at him. One glance into those sparkling eyes and Inuyasha could read all of the emotions she felt toward him. There was anger, sadness, confusion, and then strangely an uncanny understanding that she held of him. The other feelings Inuyasha could feel pooling out for her aura, was passion followed by her strong need and arousal for him. Being able to tell just how aroused she was, only told Inuyasha that her sense of smell was no long that of a mere humans.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha this is want I want. I want to be with you. Even if we do manage to escape from this place, I won't have anywhere else to go. I am a little embarrassed I've never really had a boyfriend before you came along, so I'm not that sure of what I should do."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't hide the small smile that found its way onto his lips. He gently kissed her cheek, then her forehead, and then he kissed her rosy pink lips. After he ended the sweet kiss, Kagome slowly opened her eyes, right before she started to lower her eyes away from him. Inuyasha's right hand gently cupped her chin keeping her at eyes level with him, so she was no long able to lower her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, I don't need to tell you what to do to please me, because you already know how too. We marked each other; the two of us can read each others feelings now, as for knowing how to mate to me you hold the key inside of you. You are no longer a human Kagome you are a hanyou, just follow the demon instinct that is now inside of you and you'll know what to do.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The world seemed to spin in front of him as Sesshomaru slowly blinked his eyes trying to focus his eyesight. The smell of his own blood caused Sesshomaru to look over at his right shoulder. His white haori was stained with the crimson color of his blood. By glancing at the wound he could see a hint of white showing through the torn muscle and blood.  
  
_ 'That damnable demon was able to wound me, the lord of the Western Lands. This Sesshomaru is not pleased with the knowledge of this.'_  
  
As Sesshomaru pulled himself up off of the ground, was greeted with the horrible sight of Jakken and Ah Un's charred remains. Sesshomaru's cold amber eyes darted across the charred lands in search of Rin's small body, the anger within him seemed to build when he could not find it. He then slowly made his way toward Ah Un's charred body as he reached over and grasped the hilt of Tensegia drawing it from it's sheath, and swinging it toward the great beast.  
  
"I know who did this. Hiten the thunder demon did this, however I believe he used more then a thunderbolt when killing Ah and Un. He is the one responsibly for kidnapping Rin. This Sesshomaru is also sure that he also knows the whereabouts of my half-brother Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked as he made his way toward Jakken's burnt corpse. Yes, he would make Hiten pay dearly for taking Rin from him as well as get answer for him able where Inuyasha was being held and for what purpose.  
  
"This Sesshomaru shall make him regret the day that he stole any thing from me."  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Kagome willingly parted her legs for Inuyasha as his right hand slid up her thighs, upon reaching her woman's folds. Inuyasha then slowly prodded her folds apart as he slid a clawed finger inside toward her center. Her walls clung tightly to his finger; he then slowly withdrew his finger from within her. He then licked her sweet juices from his finger the mere taste of her, increased the want for her that was building inside his throbbing heat.  
  
Inuyasha then inserted two of his fingers within Kagome's body, which now would indeed make it easier for him to enter her without a great deal of tearing or bleeding. So very soon he would take her to paradise upon clouds of passion and deep desire. As for now he would just have to make do with pleasing her body in this way.  
  
Kagome's transformation was no yet complete. Inuyasha knew he must wait just a little long for the changes to take place and then he could have her whole body and soul. As Inuyasha's hands worked over the tensed muscles in Kagome's shoulders, realized that Kagome had drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
"Kagome, I hope you can handle these next two changes into a hanyou. I don't think I could stand it if I lost you now. Just stay strong for the next couple of days and we'll get through the rest of your transformation together, I promise you."  
  
Inuyasha then leaned over and brushed a soft kiss against her lips as he pulled a blanket over their naked forms before he snuggled closer to Kagome's warm body. He then slowly let his eyes drift close as his body was claimed by a peaceful and dreamed filled sleep.  
  
(**A/N:** Yay I got Ch.6 completed. Let me know what you think. I ended up using word pad and then finishing it up on my mom's computer.  
  
Kagome is about to go through the rest of her transformations into a hanyou. Will she be able to withstand the searing pain and confusion that will be following the last to changes stay tuned to Chapters 7&8 to find out.  
  
Now on to Sesshomaru and Rin yes the two of them shall have their own spin off from this story. The cameos of Sesshomaru are part that you guys with see in Chapter one of In Another's Heart. Which with go into more detail about what happened to Sesshomaru and how and why Jakken and Ah and Un were killed as well as to what purpose Rin was taken.  
  
A big thank you to all of you all who are reading and reviewing this story as well as enjoying it, it really means a lot to me.  
  
Jan ne!  
  
Tainted InuShemeeko 


	7. Dark Void and Finding a Friend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha, even though I wish I did.

(**A/N:** Ok peoples I've had a lot of people ask me what happen to Miroku, Shippo and Sango. So here you go a chapter just for them. Of Course our favorite couple will have a part in this chapter as well.)

**Chapter 7: Dark Void and Finding a Friend**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

A lump of clothing moaned as water began dripping down on to it. Moving ever so slightly, a dirt-smudged face of a young man could be seen through the tattered and torn robes. The young man moaned again as water continued to run down his face leaving a trail as it did. That's when the young man realized that there was something cold and wet on his forehead. Slowly he began to open his eyes revealing slate colored irises, his vision was blurry at first and every thing started to clear. The face of a young boy of seven or eight, with grass green eyes and orange hair, appeared in his line of vision.

"Oh Miroku, you're awake. I'm so glad I was starting to worry that you never were going to come to again."

Miroku blinked a few times before speaking to Shippo.

"Shippo what happened, how long was I asleep for?"

The young fox youkai frowned has he gave it some thought.

"I'm not that sure, a few days maybe. Then again you're always in and out of unconsciousness that is after those weird doctors poke and prod you with things."

Miroku winced as he tried to sit up, every single muscle screamed in pain as he did, causing him to wince in pain. Just what in the word had the done to him or more so what were they planning on doing to him. The not knowing unsettled him greatly he then remembered something else.

"Inuyasha, I do hope he is doing well."

A deep sadness crept into his grey eyes as he thought of his demon friend. That's when he noticed Shippo frown right before he smiled.

"I think Inuyasha is doing better then we are."

Miroku raised an eyebrow at his young friend. He winced once more as his head pounded in pain. He was very confused by what his little fox friend had just said. His confusion was not helping his aching head.

"I don't think I follow you Shippo. What do you mean when you say that Inuyasha is doing better then the two of us?"

Shippo just shook his head at his friend.

"Really Miroku, did you forget that I can take other forms as well. When they take you out of here for all those test the do. I turn myself into a mouse and pop through the hole by the door over there."

His little fingers waved wildly at the golf ball side hole in the wall. Miroku's grey eyes followed the child's frantic movements and spied the hole as well.

"So how exactly did you find him Shippo?"

This caused Shippo to giggle at him.

"I used my nose silly how else would I find him."

Seeing the young boy's happiness caused him to inquire about more details.

"Just what did you find when you found Inuyasha?"

Shippo tapped his finger on his chin as he gave it some thought.

"Inuyasha is in this huge forest like room, and the best thing is that he gets to share it with a pretty lady."

Miroku's eyes widened in surprise as he took in what the little kit had just told him. It was just too much; he just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So our dear friend Inuyasha is having a more enjoyable time then we are. Ah, to only be as lucky as he."

Shippo waved his little hands in front of Miroku, as he tried to bring him out of his own little daydream.

"Miroku, this is no time to space out on me. Besides, during the third day of being here Inuyasha was less then happy. I could hear his screams through the walls didn't you, or did those men scramble your brains too?"

Thinking back to the first three days they had entered this hellhole. Miroku nodded his head as a memory came to him.

"Now that you mention it Shippo, I do recall hearing a howl of pain coming from an animal. Are you sure it was Inuyasha we heard?"

Shippo smacked himself in the forehead after hearing Miroku's question.

_'I don't believe it, and here I thought I was the kid here. Maybe they did do something to Miroku's brain.'_

Taking a deep breath he then turned to face the young man who had become his friend.

"Come on Miroku, I used to spend every hour of the day trying to see how long it would take him to get angry at me. Trust me when I say that was Inuyasha we heard when we arrived."

He then began pulling on the sleeve of Miroku's robes.

"Come on Miroku, I'll use me fox magic to get us out of here before they get here and..."

The sound of foot steps outside their cell door was then followed by, a clicking sound. Not having enough time too try and shrink Miroku and him self like he had planned. Shippo quickly transformed it a pillow and threw himself in the corner.

A big tall man, who looked like he had spent his whole life at the gym, stood in the doorway. His dark eyes glared down at Miroku.

"Why lookie here, it looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake."

The gym buff then grabbed Miroku up by his collar and hauled him to his feet.

"Come on now, your late for your final doctor's appointment can't have you missing it now can we?"

Miroku managed one final glance behind him, as there was a popping sound as a sad green-eyed Shippo watched as his friend was dragged out the door. Three of the times they had taken Miroku, Shippo had bit and scratched at them. The only thing he had managed to do was to get thrown against the stone wall. After finding Shippo still unconscious when they had turned him to his room. Miroku had told him to just let them take him, even if he didn't like it.

Shippo continued to just stare at the metal door, when in a sad and whining voice he finished his words from earlier.

"and take you away again. I didn't want to be left all alone again."

Now what was he going to do? That's when he remembered what he always did, he pulled out a leaf and thought real hard about what he wanted to become. A few minutes later there was a pop and Shippo the fox demon, was now Shippo the little mouse.

"Now, all I have to do is try to follow his scent. Maybe I'll even get lucky and I'll run into Inuyasha.

Scurrying to the hole as quick as he could, he was the gone within a blink of an eye.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Miroku felt useless; there was nothing he could do to fight back. He had seriously tried once and only succeeded in getting his butt kick.

_'Now would be a good time for Inuyasha to come charging in here. However, something tells me I'm hoping for too much. I hope Shippo will be all right, it's strange really they don't seem to be concerned with him at all. So why did they take him?'_

He was unable to finish his thought however, for the feeling of something cold and hard was being clasped to his right wrist. Miroku's slate colored eyes widened as five thin pieces of flexible wire, shot out from the top of the band. He had never seen anything like it before in his life, and then he noticed that each piece of metal had a ring attached to it.

Before Miroku had a chance to react each metal finger seemed to come alive as each one slipped its ring over each one of his digits. Once this was done Miroku found out that he no longer had control over his right hand. The realization over having no control over one of his limbs was even more freighting then all of the strange tests they had ran on him over the last couple of weeks.

"What is going on here? What is it that you plan on doing to me? I demand answers. I know you are here so show yourself."

Miroku was in complete silence now, as he waited for a responds however none ever came. Until a cold a scratchy voice spoke to him, where the voice was coming from and to whom it belonged to he was unsure, for he was being blinded by to many bright white lights.

"Why Miroku, I would have thought you would have remembered me. For you see I became quite good friends with your grandfather and father, before their untimely deaths."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing; he was now in the _care_ of the man who was responsible for not only his father's disappearance, but his grandfather's as well. Miroku could only phantom what was in store for him as well. He soon found out that the strange voice was not finished speaking to him.

"As to what I plan on doing to you. Now that is a whole different matter, you my dear boy will be the success to the longest experiment I have ever worked on. The power of the gravitational pull of the one thing thought impossible the harnessing a single small vortex, in control of a mortal man's hand."

Miroku couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew now that he truly was in the presence of a mad man. So much so that he didn't even fear to voice his own option.

"You've gone insane, you truly have gone mad. I'm not sure anything could save you now."

Harsh laughter seemed to come at him from all directions.

"Don't you know it boy every great scientist was mad and that is what truly made them great? You should thank me for including you in this break through in science."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Shippo continued to run down the long hallway until a soft mewing caught in his ears. He then turned left to see what it was, a small cat with two tails, black boots on her feet, as well as a black diamond in the center of her head. Her bright red eyes seemed to be pleading with him, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"What is it girl you got a friend trapped in there?"

The small cat just meowed again as she scratched at the metal door. Looking up at the lock on the door, Shippo did and said something he didn't think of doing before.

"Fox Fire!"

First the lock turned a bright blue, right before it crumpled to the floor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_'You mean all I had to do was use my fox fire and Miroku, Inuyasha and I could have been out of here. They guarded the locks against everything but foxfire I wonder why.'_

Pushing with all of his might, he managed to push the door open enough for the fire cat to squeeze through. That's when he heard the voice of a lady.

"Oh Kirara, I'm so glad your all right. How did you manage to get the door open?"

There was a mew from Kirara as she looked toward the door.

"Is someone there?"

After hearing the lady's kind voice speak again, Shippo poked his head in the door.

"Um...it was nice to meet you, but I really can't talk now. A friend of mine is in trouble and I have to find him."

The young woman then called out to him.

"Wait, what's your name?"

Shippo's head appeared once more in the doorway, as he smiled at the young woman.

"My name's Shippo. What's yours?"

Seeing his bright smile caused her to smile as well as she answered him.

"My name is Sango. It was nice meeting you and thank you."

As quickly as he appeared, he disappeared in seconds. Leaving Sango to look out into an empty hallway, she then turned to Kirara and asked,

"Kirara, do you think you can pick up his scent?"

The little fire cat mewed as she scampered out of the room.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Shippo's little feet moved even faster as Inuyasha's scent suddenly started to become stronger. Inuyasha was his only hope he knew he couldn't get to Miroku in time, but with Inuyasha's help he was sure that he could stand a chance.

_'I just hope I find him in time.'_

The smell of pine and river water started to become stronger as Shippo reach the west side of the labs. He then noticed a large metal door; however he was too small to reach the door handle. Now he really didn't know how he was going to get Inuyasha's attention. Then the idea came to him; there was a small crack under the door. Shippo could see that the floor in the room on the other side was made out of dirt and not tile.

_'I sure hope this works.'_

Reaching into his pocket, Shippo pulled four tiny seeds out and flicked them under the door. Within a couple of minutes four crying red mushrooms popped out of the ground.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha's graciously shaped eyes, snapped open to reveal two stunning amber orbs. The two dog-ears on the top of his head twitched back and forth as the sound of someone crying came to his ears. Inuyasha soon found that the strange noise had also awakened Kagome.

"Inuyasha, what's making that noise?"

Turning to face Kagome completely, his golden eyes accenting with the two jagged stripes on his handsome face, Inuyasha replied to Kagome's question.

"I'm not sure it almost sounds like..."

Letting his words trail off Inuyasha took out toward the sound of the crying. After following the cries Inuyasha found himself standing in front of the metal door to his prison. There scattered on the ground in different places were four of Shippo's crying mushrooms.

"Shippo."

The little fox demon's name was barely a whisper on his lips. That's when he spoke it again; only this time desperation was laced in with it.

"Shippo! Shippo, where are you?"

Realizing that it was really Inuyasha saying his name, the young fox came to life.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha is that really you? I didn't think I would ever find you."

Inuyasha couldn't believe it; Shippo was just out of his door. He was so close to him yet still so far away. Then the thought occurred to him, how did he manage to escape and just why could he sense the fear rolling off him in buckets?

"Shippo, tell me what's going on out there. I need to know how Miroku is doing."

A few seconds later Inuyasha regretted even asking. Words were flying from the little fox youkai's mouth a mile a minute.

"youseethesebadguyscame and theytookMirokuaway and now Ithinkhe'sgoingtodie."

Inuyasha shook his head as he tried to understand what Shippo had just said. His slivery strands fling from side to side.

"Whoa, whoa kid slow down, I couldn't understand a damn thing you just told me."

Kagome smiled as she walked over to Inuyasha.

"Here, let me try maybe if he could see us he would be more comfortable."

Closing her eyes as she and Inuyasha got down on their knees. Kagome started to imagine a small window at the bottom of the door.

"There that's much better."

Inuyasha looked over at her completely stunned.

"How did you do that?"

Kagome just winked at him as she smiled and then said.

"Well I'm not just a miko any more am I. They may have sealed my miko powers, but they forgot about me gaining a few youkai powers that aren't connected to my miko abilities."

Inuyasha smirked at her right before he turned back to Shippo.

"All right you little runt. Mind trying to tell us what you were saying earlier?"

Calming down a little now, that he knew Inuyasha was all right he starting explaining to him again of what had happened.

"You see these bad guys came and they took Miroku away and now I think he's going to die."

Inuyasha's amber orbs widened in horror at the new news he had just heard.

"What, no it can't be."

Shippo tried his best not to cry as he continued to talk.

"I wish it wasn't, but it is Miroku has been gone for about a half an hour they said something about doing some kind of weird experiment on him. I think I heard someone say something about unstoppable power."

A few minutes later the lights flickered off, before coming back on again. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome they knew what it meant.

"Onigumo just started up at new experiment and something tells me that Miroku's caught right in the middle of it."

Within seconds an agonizing screamed pierce the air through the entire compound. Inuyasha's demon aura began to burn a bright red as the scream of pain rang inside his ears. That bastard of a doctor was causing his friend pain and he was going to pay. Forgetting about the barrier on the door Inuyasha began to throw his weight against the metal door, a snarl escaping his lips with each hit.

_'Hang in there Miroku I'll find a way to get you out of here.'_

Inuyasha then whirled around in the room as if he was looking for something. He then began to yell into the air.

"You bastards, not only is he a human, he's a priest as well. How the hell can you do something like that, to your own kind. I don't care what you do to me, but you leave my friends alone. You're going to die Onigumo, if Miroku has one hair out of place I'll find a way out of here and this time I'll kill you."

Finding his target he leapt into the air and attacked.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

**TBC**

(**A/N: **Tada! I finally got a chapter up for this chapter, god I hate writers block. Ok here's my plan this chapter of course as well as Ch. 8 will deal with what is going on with Miroku and the others. I decided to take a break from Inuyasha and Kagome for a bit, so until next time. Thanks AntarsStarChild for betaing this chapter.

**Ja ne!**

_Tainted InuShemeeko_)


	8. Escaping No Chance

(**A/N: **Damn sorry guys I had major writers block with this story again. However I'm hoping that I'm passed that now. Here's a view of where we were last and then on with the story.)

**Added Note: **I did not send this chapter to my beta yet so I apologize for any and all mistakes you may find. I plan on going back later and fix the mistakes. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership over the characters of InuYasha. I also don't own _Pieces_by** Hoobastank**

_**Last time in No Escape:**_

_Within seconds an agonizing screamed pierce the air through the entire compound. Inuyasha's demon aura began to burn a bright red as the scream of pain rang inside his ears. That bastard of a doctor was causing his friend pain and he was going to pay. Forgetting about the barrier on the door Inuyasha began to throw his weight against the metal door, a snarl escaping his lips with each hit._

'_Hang in there Miroku I'll find a way to get you out of here.'_

_Inuyasha then whirled around in the room as if he was looking for something. He then began to yell into the air._

"_You bastards, not only is he a human, he's a priest as well. How the hell can you do something like that, to your own kind. I don't care what you do to me, but you leave my friends alone. You're going to die Onigumo, if Miroku has one hair out of place I'll find a way out of here and this time I'll kill you."_

_Finding his target he leapt into the_ _air and attacked._

"_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 8: Escaping No Chance**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

Inuyasha's claw extended out as his claw's ripping attack came in contact with the tiny security camera. Sparks flew as he torn into plastic and metal that then showered down to the ground below. As Inuyasha landed gracefully on the ground he then smirked as he began speaking again.

"Now what are you little science geeks going to do? Seeing how I broke your little toy. I guess you won't be watching us any more, will you."

His liquid gold eyes flashed as he scanned their room, nothing seemed to be amiss for now.

"What you brainy acts up there don't have a come back?"

"Why bother with a come back Inuyasha when we have you and your new mate?"

Now the cool feminine voice that Inuyasha heard through the intercom caused him to sneer up at the busted camera.

"Kagura, what's the matter you still busy being Onigumo and Naraku's bitch."

However, there was nothing that could have prepared Inuyasha for what Kagura was going to say next.

"You should be careful with what you say. Your precious Kikyo was Onigumo's little bitch herself. In fact she was never kidnapped; she willingly became one of his test subjects."

Her words only managed to piss Inuyasha off more.

"How dare you sprout lies about Kikyo, she would have never agree to be one of that mad man's experiments."

Kagura's red eyes seemed to dance as she stared down at Inuyasha. He truly was fun to toy with, she almost hated for it all to come to an end.

"Think what you will Inuyasha, your words don't matter to me. If I were you I'd spend more time worrying about the present instead of worrying of ghost of the past."

Inuyasha then snarled up at Kagura, just what the hell was she talking about.

"Alright you witch, what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Kagura just smirked as she responded coldly to Inuyasha's words.

"Let's just say that Onigumo has great plans for you two to help with. So allow me to say that you won't be escaping any time soon, so enjoy your stay."

The cruel laughter from Kagura echoed into Inuyasha and Kagome's holding cell. The lights flickered suddenly as Kagome screamed and lurched forward as three different darts were shot at her. Each dart was painted a different color, because each one held a different drug.

Kagome tried to weakly call out to Inuyasha as she slumped to the ground, making her window fade as well causing the young fox demon to panic. Inuyasha whirled around at hearing Kagome mumble his name.

"Inu…yasha."

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha rushed toward Kagome's side, but was stopped when a net suddenly wrapped itself around his firm body pinning him to the ground. He let out a muffled scream as small amounts of purity energy surged down through the net. Inuyasha groaned lightly as a yellow tipped dart stung the flesh of his back as it released its drug into his blood stream.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Nobunaga's eyes never left his father as he continued to eat dinner, there were so many things that he wanted to ask him but he was unsure if he should. Naraku seemed to sense this as he looked across the table at him.

"What is on your mind Nobunaga, I've always been able to tell when something is wrong."

Nobunaga knew that he couldn't keep this question to himself any longer. For the guilt was slowly starting to eat away at him.

"Father, I must know what became of the young Miko; that I helped capture for my uncle. Tell me please I must know, is she still alive?"

Naraku however, was slow to answer him.

"Such things are not for you to worry about. However, if it will set your mind at ease I'm sure the woman is just fine. Your uncle would never harm a human being."

The lie seemed to slip so easily from his lips, that Naraku was growing quite proud of himself. However, what Nobunaga said next had caught him completely off guard.

"What about that other young woman, Kikyo? She was helping in his lab too wasn't she? Uncle seemed to be enamored with her, and she with him so why does it seem like she disappeared?"

Nobunaga had so many questions to ask his father; however before he could ask them Naraku's harsh voice stopped him.

"That's enough talk for tonight Nobunaga, you have classes tomorrow correct?"

Nobunaga bowed his head to his father.

"Yes, father."

"Then you should retire for the night, it's getting late. You want to be fully awake for your classes tomorrow."

Standing up from the table Nobunaga pushed in his chair, the servants would collect the dishes later.

"Good night, father."

He then turned and started to walk out of the dinning room, when his father's cold voice stopped him.

"There will be no more talk of your Uncle Onigumo, is that understood?"

Nobunaga's response was dead and lifeless.

"Yes sir, I understand."

He then continued on his way to the shadow covered staircase that led to his room. His father's demeanor had been stranger then normal; just what was it that his uncle was working on that had Naraku on edge?

_'Father, just what is Uncle up to that now has you on edge with me? I will find the answer I have too.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Shippo's little mind was in a panic, one minute InuYasha and his female friend Kagome where there, the next he couldn't see them any more. The only thing he could hear were the sound of screaming.

"All man, what to do, what to do. Now Miroku and InuYasha are in trouble and now I'm all alone."

Before he knew why he was running back down the hallway, to the cell that he and Miroku where being kept in. Transforming himself into a mouse again, he zipped through the crack in the wall. Once inside his body popped back into its normal form. Shippo's whole body started to shake as he heard the lock on the door pop open. In one quick move a pillow now laid were Shippo had once stood.

_'This is not good; I don't want to be experimented on. I like myself the way I am already.'_

However the female voice that called out to him was not what he had been expecting, at all.

"Shippo, are you in here, are you all right?"

Throwing caution into the wind, Shippo _popped_ back into his true form as he wrapped his little body around the young woman's leg.

"Oh Sango, you don't know how happy I am to see you."

A soft mew soon sounded from behind of Sango, letting Shippo know that Kirara was here as well. Shippo giggled at the sound as well.

"I'm happy to see you too Kirara."

The sound of distance foot falls caused both demons to look at the door.

"Hurry Sango close the door now."

Not completely sure of what was going on, Sango decided that she trusted Shippo. She then quickly closed the door to the cell, as she turned her head her brown orbs met with Shippo's bright green.

"So now what are we going to do, if they catch us in here we'll be in trouble."

Shippo grinned as he pulled three leaves from his pocket.

"Well I'm not about to let you and Kirara get caught. So once I cast this illusion on you try not to move too much, it should keep you hidden for a good while."

Sango nodded her head as Shippo placed the leave over her head and then whispered a few words. She just hoped Shippo's illusion would last long enough.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Miroku did his best to bite back a scream as a wave of uncharted energy ripped through his right hand.

"AAahhhhhaaahhrgh!"

Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and threatened to burn his eyes. He hadn't completely figured out what exactly what was going on, the best thing he could figure out was that it was a mixture of black magic and science. His slate colored eyes widened as he watched nuts and bolts get pulled into the energy that was surrounding his hand. What Onigumo had said earlier came rushing back to him.

_**'You shall be my weapon of destruction; no one will try to stop me once I have this power under my control.' **_

Once those far away words came rushing back to him. Miroku widened eyes in complete horror.

_Turn around and pick up the pieces_

_'His plan is to curse me with a black hole and as I am now I'm powerless to stop him.'_

The pain that was now surging through his body was becoming unbearable now, however he didn't plan on giving in just yet.

"InuYasha I know that you would be here if you could. So I hope your strength will be with me in spirit."

The strong steel hand was still wrapped around his right as his body started to sag to the ground.

_I, like a rock, sink. Sink 'til I hit the bottom._

_The water is much deeper then I thought._

_Nothing to swim with, kicking but I keep sinking._

_A lesson that no one could have ever taught._

The pressure was building just how was he going to escape? Miroku liked to think of himself as a savvy person; however his resolve to fight was starting to wear away. The energy in the room was like nothing he had ever had to fight against, he felt like the dark energy was stealing all of the breathable air in the room.

_Cause I can almost breathe the air right beyond my finger tips._

_I'll turn around and pick up the pieces, one more push and I'll be there._

_Back where I belong. I'll turn around and_

_pick up the pieces._

Somewhere in the depths of his soul Miroku managed the strength to find his voice. He knew now that he had to fight everything that was happening to him. If he were to give into the pain that was now surging through his body, was to give a sign that he was truly weak.

"You will not win Onigumo! You may have the upper hand for now, but I promise you that you will pay for all of the sins you have committed."

With his resolve almost completely gone, Miroku felt his body give out on him as his vision started to fade into darkness. He managed to yell one word from his lips before passing out.

"Inu…Yasha!"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha struggled again the sutra nets that were even now holding him down on the ground. Purifying energy swept through the netting each time he moved. His right hand was stretched out toward Kagome's still form that was now unconscious because of the drugs that were running through her system.

"Ka…go…me."

InuYasha's vision was quickly becoming unfocused, and the drugs that were inside of the darts started to take affect.

_I see the picture blurry but now it's in focus._

_A fairy tale I purchased on my __own._

_I finally wake. Everything is better._

_A chance for me to open up and grow. _

Why was it he was letting them win, his whole life had always been a battle. Sesshomaru had never accepted him, even though his mother was a hanyou instead of a human. That's when his older brother's words echoed in his mind.

_'So what if I do despise you little brother that is merely trivia information. Know that I fight you to make you strong. To not fight in life is to remain weak and die. You, InuYasha are not as weak as some demons believe. Do not cower before them, FIGHT THEM!' _

The sound of Sesshomaru's cruel voice inside his head, made InuYasha's will to fight to become stronger. There was no way in hell he was going to let those scientists get what they wanted from him.

_'Cause I can almost breathe the air right beyond my finger tips._

_I'll turn around and pick up the pieces._

_One more push and I'll be there._

_Back where I belong. I'll turn around and _

_pick up the pieces_.

He had a reason to fight, that was more then before. At first it had just been himself that he fought to protect, and then he had become friends with the little fox demon, Shippo and the charming, perverted monk, Miroku. His molten golden orbs looked once more over at Kagome's prone form. Yes, she was his one true reason now to fight, his instinct blared to life at one. Their bond of mating was almost complete, was that what they all were waiting on? For the once miko, human to cycle and become complete the pure thought of that made InuYasha ill.

With one feral growl InuYasha managed to fight off the drugs, his adinerine pumping with each second. He then did something he had rarely managed to do, he started to transform. InuYasha's eyes glowed like rubies, as the claws on his hands and feet started to grow out. The jagged stripes on the side of his face started to darken as his face grew long and his K-9's grew longer and sharper.

_Turn around and pick up the pieces, turn around and pick up the pieces._

The net did it's best to burn and purify InuYasha's body, however the energy in the net currently holding onto him; wasn't meant to trap Youkai with the high energy levels that InuYasha's body was giving off. Before morphing into large dog ears InuYasha's small dog ears flicked toward the steel doors. The pained and panicked voice of a young man yelling his name reached him, before fading and then stopping.

_'Miroku.'_

_Suffocating, sinking further almost everyday. _

_Barely treading water knowing I will not give up._

_I will not give up... _

The burning from the sutra net was slowly starting to feel like nothing but small stings. There were a few seconds InuYasha felt as if he had lost sight of himself and then suddenly he was in control again. His memory faded on him as well for a second, just what had caused him to start his transformation again? His two fiery red eyes, quickly fell on his almost mates body.

_'I remember now, I started the transformation in order to protect Kagome from those bastards.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagura's stunning red eyes widened at what was taking place inside of InuYasha's hold cell. He was transforming, but that was impossible right a part of him was twenty-five percent human. So how was it he had managed a transformation? Kagura knew that InuYasha's body should have been able to manage the strain. Somehow though the Inu-Prince was almost transformed into a huge dog form, the demon aura was increase in strength around him as well.

"What are you idiots just standing there for? Send out more sedative darts and sutra nets."

A young man with brown hair and glasses stared down at the ground.

"We tried Ms. Kaze; nothing seems to be able to restrain him any longer."

Kagura couldn't believe what she was hearing, there had to be a way to stop InuYasha's growing rampage. That's when the idea hit her, it was risky but so was the other project that Onigumo was starting to work on as well as three other experiments.

"Shoot him with one-thirty mils. Of the detransformation serum."

Several of the scientists couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"That much of the serum hasn't been tested yet. It could work or not, it could also kill him."

Kagura's ruby orbs were wild as she looked at the scientists in the control room with her.

"As of right now, I couldn't give a damn about his life. If he finishes his transformation, he'll rip this wall off and kill all of us, now do it."

Without another word, to large darts were loaded and then fired at InuYasha's looming form.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

InuYasha was growing proud of himself if he could stay in control of this form long enough he could escape this place, with Kagome in tow. This something flashed in the back of his head, he had almost forgotten and Shippo and Miroku. There had to be a way for him to pick up on they scent as well and free them both

A howl of pain erupted form his massive jaws, as something lodge itself into the mass of muscle that was his shoulder. InuYasha's now large jaws snapped at the darts trying to rid his body of them. His anger soon faded as the demon aura pulsed around his body; he then lurched forward in pain. What the hell was going on, his insides felt as if the were shrinking and turning against him? Every instinct told him to fight, but how was he going to fight his own body

_'Cause I can almost breathe the air right beyond my_

_finger tips. I'll turn around and pick up the pieces._

_One more push and I'll be there. Back where I belong._

_I'll turn around and pick up the pieces._

That's when it hit him, as all of his muscle tone was going back to normal. Those darts didn't have sedatives like he had first thought. The drug they had pumped him full of was counter acting his transformation. His body soon fell limp on to the dirt floor of the holding cell. InuYasha tried to swear at Kagura who he knew was watching him only to find that his mouth was dry and his tongue was numb, making it impossible to utter a single word.

_'Sons of bitches, what the hell did they shoot my body up with? I can hardly move my body at all. My vision is growing blurry again too.'_

With what little muscle control he had left, he used it to drag himself over towards Kagome.

_'Kagome, I'm right here for you, I promise you.'_

Then before he knew it everything went limp and InuYasha knew no more, as the world around him started to fade away to nothingness.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagura let out a sigh; once the danger had passed she typed some commands into the computer system. Once that was finished three other cameras in other positions in the cells, were moving around trying to get a visual on InuYasha and Kagome. Camera B was able to zoom in to get a better look at InuYasha's still form.

There were small abrasions all over his body; the left arm and right shoulder of his haori were gone completely. Burns from the sutra nets were also scattered across his once perfect skin. The wisps of smoke that Kagura caught in the lens of the cameras had to be from the purifying burns on his body.

"Somebody get a doctor down there now. If that dog or his mate, die now Onigumo will have all of our heads."

Once the control was emptied out, Kagura shut off all commutation devices as she flipped out her cell phone.

"You told me to call if anything unexpected happened. I think what, just happened today merits, the unexpected. What do you want me to do with the finding for today?"

**"I want you to get rid of all the evidence from today. Dr. Onigumo is not to know anything about what happened. So get it cleaned up fast, is that understood Kagura?"**

"Yes, Sir I understand."

**"Very good then, you may go now."**

Kagura let out a small breath as she ended the call. She was happy to have that call over with. Working under the ropes was something she was good at, however the benefits she received for what she did under the table weren't bad either.

_'Now all I have to do is hide everything, that won't be too much of a problem. Especially since InuYasha destroyed the main surveillance camera.'_

After coping all of the files on to separate disks, Kagura then deleted and revamped the original files. Something that with her know how, only took a few seconds. She wanted to get this over with so then she could clock out for the day. Picking up the main line Kagura then directed a call straight to Onigumo's office.

"Dr. Miasma, InuYasha and his mate were trying to escape. Mrs. Higurashi was sedated first the normal drugs were used on her. With InuYasha however we had to use a much higher dose, having a mate to protect seems to have built up his adrenaline rush."

There was a brief pause before Onigumo answered her.

**"Very well Ms. Kaze thank you for the report, have a nice evening."**

"Thank you, doctor."

With that finished Kagura then hung up the phone and prepared to clock out. She had someone she couldn't wait to get home too. She was hoping that tonight he would be more willing to fill her in and give her more answers. Something told Kagura that InuYasha and Miss Higurashi weren't Onigumo's only pet projects. She wanted to know just what he was really up too.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Without really knowing why Sango found herself holding her breath, as the foot steps came closer. The latch on the metal door was kicked open as two large men threw something inside of the cell. The form managed a low moan as it hit the ground inside the cell. Sango then saw Shippo hurry to the lump of clothing, doing his best to remain calm but failing.

"Miroku are you alright? Can you even hear me say something please?"

Even though she was trained too be a demon slayer Sango found her heart going out to the little fox demon. It was apparent to her that this person was one of his friends that had been taken. After getting a hold of herself and making sure there was no signs of tears, Sango gently knelt down beside the unconscious young man. Wanting to do something to ease Shippo's worries she did her best to make him feel better.

"Don't worry Shippo I'm sure Miroku will be all right. He just needs sometime to rest and heal up that's all."

Shippo however only felt a little better after hearing Sango's words. Miroku had never come back this bad off; the little fox still could hear Miroku's screams echoing inside his head. Shippo then note the strange wrapping that was around his right hand. A string of blue prayer beads was wrapped around his palm and wrist holding the strange glove in place. No this Shippo, was sure it had not been there earlier, which made the little fox demon wonder just had they been doing to Miroku.

Without really know why Sango found herself gently lifting Miroku's head, and placing it on her lap. She then brought a soft finger up to his forehead, and brushed a wet matted piece of hair away from his face. Shippo smiled to himself as he saw Sango's gentle jester toward Miroku.

Sango however kept her chocolate orbs trained on Miroku. He was the first man other then Naraku, his son, and Dr. Onigumo that she had seen since she was fifteen. That led to the knowledge that she had been there for at least two years.

"He looks so peaceful lying like this."

Her eyes then trained down on his right hand, just why was it sealed with prayer beads? What had they done to him? Sango then voice her question to Shippo.

"Shippo why do you think they wrapped and sealed his hand in such a way?"

Shippo however just shrugged his little shoulders as he continued to watch his sleeping friend.

"I don't know Sango but I wish I had an answer too."

Sango slowly brushed her fingers against the palm of Miroku's right hand. She quickly drew her hand back quickly, when Miroku winced in pain at her jester. What was it that they had done to him that could cause him such pain?

The demon slayer soon found herself wondering what was going to happen to her next, better yet just what else was going to be in store for them all. Sango had a feeling that she didn't want to know she did know that they needed to escape, but right now that seemed impossible.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

(**A/N: **Well that's all for this chapter sorry if it was a little short the next one will be longer. There's only about 3 or 4 chapter left and then this story will come to an end.

**Next Time: Chapter 9: Twisting Toward Madness**

One more note to all of you who read this story along with **From Ice to Sunshine**. I have not given up on that story I just was a little stuck on it for a little while plus, I decided to work on Cry of the Heart. I love my stories; however my life has been busy. My mother got home from the hospital/rehab after having surgery for a spinal injury; she is learning how to walk again so helping her takes up a lot of my time. Also I'm getting ready to go back to College, which has kept me busy. So please don't hate me I'm doing the best I can do.

**Thanks, Ja ne!**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**)


End file.
